Fire and Ice
by mischiefreigns
Summary: LokixOC This is my first story, so please be kind in your review. Alternate history of events happening after the events on the Helicarrier. Rated M for smut and language, along with kink. Fair amounts of angst, humor, and romance abounds.
1. Saturday Night and Sunday

AU Final "Battle" between Loki and S.H.I.E.L.D. Tried not to create a Mary Sue.

Saturday night through Sunday

After the events on the Helicarrier, Loki escaped and took refuge in a brothel in an area of New York City, along with several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, known as Hunts Point. The brothel, known locally as Mischief Reigns, was rather odd for the establishment that it was. The owner of the brothel, Mikael Jorgenson, had the police of that district in his back pocket, and they would feed false information to the NYPD in exchange for discounted "services" from the girls. This brothel owner also employed a series of rotations of different girls, which was considered an oddity, even for pimps. The girls were well taken care of, honestly enjoyed what they did for a living, and didn't feel coerced to do the dirty in exchange for money. When S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to track down Loki, they realized that they were going to have to operate under the radar of the NYPD, since working with a pimp isn't exactly legal. Also, he owed Nick Fury a favor.

"Mikael, this is Nick Fury. I believe you owe me a favor from 1985," Fury said. "It's time I collected."

"Nick, you do realize I'm not trading you any of my girls to become assassins in exchange for safety," said Jorgenson. "I already have more safety than I need. Drug lords don't mess with me anymore, and the cops are in my pocket. Then again, you probably already knew that."

"It's nothing like that," Fury continued. "Is Loki still holding out with our agents in your establishment?"

"He rather enjoys the name. I honestly think that's why he's stayed," Jorgenson replied. "None of the girls here appeal to him. Then again, with his getup, he probably has different tastes, and our special girls don't come in for another week."

"Special girls, you say? How are they special, and what's so great about them?" Fury asked.

"These girls cater to those with different...er...tastes. Are you aware of fetishism?" Jorgenson asked.

"Yeah. The freaks that tie each other up and beat the shit out of each other. I know of them...wait...you think that maybe I can get one of those girls close to him. Is there one you would recommend?" said Fury. Oh God, maybe this could actually become a plan. IF Loki was a freak, that is.

"I have a feeling I can get my main girl to cooperate. She can always figure out what someone likes. It's almost creepy, if it wasn't so good for business," Jorgenson went on. "And trust me buddy, business is hurting bad around here, and Loki has been driving me insane. He's staying in our finest room, and eats more than should be normal for his size, not to mention he terrorizes everyone. Damn pranks."

"This 'main girl' you talk about, she's that good?" asked Fury. "I can't afford to get an amateur in there and get her killed. It looks bad for you, and for us."

"How about I give her your number, and you give her a ring?" suggested Jorgenson. "She'll only do it if she feels like it, and it's rare that she ever feels like complying. I suspect it's the Irishness in her. She should be right up Loki's alley, point of fact. Her number is 919-538-5706."

"What the hell man? Why am I getting a North Carolina number?" Fury said furiously. "I don't have time for your games, much less Loki's. You are aware that more than your life is at stake here, right?"

"Trust me. She's worth flying up."

Meanwhile, in Raleigh, North Carolina:

"JENSEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR MAN?"

There was a man tied to the bed of one Jensen McLamb. Of course, she thought, I forgot our damn signal that showed I was conducting business. Her roommate, Shannen Jacobs, had walked in on her. She was, thankfully, dressed, albeit not in much. He, however, was not, and had huge welts all over his back and legs.

"What does it look like?" asked Jensen. "I'm experimenting."

"Well I wish you'd remember our agreement on signaling if we're busy," complained Shannen. "It's a pain in the ass to walk in and try to not walk out again."

"Give me five minutes, and he'll be out," Jensen said.

Jensen wasn't a supermodel by any means, but she looked stunning when she was in full dominatrix regalia. A black corset offset her pale skin and fire-red hair, while a pair of ruffled hot pants gave a little more oomph to her rear end, which in her opinion was sadly lacking. A pair of sky-high black leather stilettos combined with fishnet thigh-high stockings made her already long legs look miles long.

Out of nowhere, the theme from Sherlock goes off. She wonders who could be calling. She never got phone calls. She checked the caller i.d. It said S.H.I.E.L.D. Who the hell is shield, she wondered.

"Hello?" she answered in her Southern drawl.

"Hello. My name is Nick Fury, and I was calling to enquire as to whether or not you'd like a job."

"What is this job?" she asked. "You got this number from Mikael, right? You are aware what my side job is, correct?"

"Tell me, what do you know about a god named Loki?"

"Well," she began. "I know he's the Norse god of mischief, his father is Laufey and supposedly he's going to fight against the gods when Ragnarok occurs. It is said that he will kill Odin if he gets the chance. Well, if you believe the old stories, that is."

"Well miss, you seem to know an awful lot about this story."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was against the law to read," she retorts. "Anyways, it's an old fairy tale told to be by my parents, and their parents before them. Why does this matter anyways? I thought you had a job for me."

"I asked you about Loki, because you're going to seduce him."

The phone was silent for a minute, and then...

"You're shitting me, right?" she asked.

"You know, I've never understood that expression, but no, I'm not shitting you."

"So you're telling me that you're sending me out to gods only know where to seduce an old Norse god that doesn't exist. Is that the sum of it?" she said.

"Umm yeah, basically."

"Meh, whatever," she said. "If you crazy people want to pay me to seduce someone imaginary, that's fine."

"Oh good. Get your things together, and quickly. There's a car waiting outside your apartment for you. You'll be briefed on our way to the airport."

She looked out the window. There was a black Charger limo with a logo of a bird in a circle on it. Must be S.H.I.E.L.D., she thought to herself. What have I gotten myself into? More importantly, what has Mikael gotten me into?

"Let me pack my goody bag, and I'll be out in five minutes," she told him. "If I'm not out in five, I'm probably struggling with a suitcase. You sound rather strong. Come help me."

With that, she hung up. It looked like a scene out of a cartoon. There was a whirlwind of clothing flying across the room. Articles made from latex, leather, lace, and some sort of shiny material went flying across the room and into a suitcase with deadly accuracy. A briefcase was filled with riding crops, leather cuffs, a flogger, and a collapsible cane.

Damned zippers, she thought to herself. She looked at the clock. Oh gods dammit, I'm late.

_knock knock_

Dammit, she thought again. She assessed how she looked in the mirror. Black skinny jeans, black V-necked shirt, understated makeup, and black combat boots that were half undone. Could be worse, she said to herself. She got up and went to the door.

"Are you Nick Fury?" she asked. She sized him up. One eye, black suit, strong by the looks of him.

"Yes. I take it you're Jensen, then," he replied. Oh hell, I got a goth, he thought privately. Well, Loki might not laugh her out the door. He might be just as scared of her as she will be of him.

"That's me," she sighed. "You want to help me zip my suitcase? I can't get the damn thing shut."

"Sure," he said. "Always did like helping a damsel in distress."

"That's my job," she laughed. "I know what everyone likes, after all."

"You are aware that's sort of creepy, right?"

"Oh shut up."

Within moments, they had sorted out the suitcase, and got it packed. Jensen left a note for her roommate, and prayed that she would come back alive from this ordeal. Everyone in the car looked haggard, like they'd seen one of the worst battles of a lifetime. There was the playboy she vaguely recognized as Tony Stark, a nerdy-looking scientist that had a very obvious dark side, and a blonde all-American pretty boy that looked as though he'd faint if he saw a pair of tits. Thank god the car was a small limo, otherwise I'd have to sit in someone's lap. Prolly the blonde one's, she laughed to herself. He'd jizz his pants. That would be hilarious.

"So that's her? She doesn't look like much," the scientist said.

"Neither do you," she replied with as much acid as she could manage. "However, we both know that looks don't mean everything, Dr. Jekyll. Or are you Mr. Hyde?"

He looked away angrily. Score one for me, she thought miserably. So much for everyone getting along. The pay had better be worth it, or at least I had better get a good fucking lay.

"Miss, you don't want to piss him off out of the gate," Stark said. "You wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"Oh, so he's Dr. Banner, the scientist that turned himself into the Hulk," she ventured. "I'm aware you're Iron Man, so who is blondy?"

"My name is Steve Rogers, miss," he replied politely. "Otherwise known as Captain America. And you must be our new dominatrix."

"How many times did you have to practice that in your head before you could say it without getting an erection?" she asked. "Not trying to embarrass you or anything, but you seem like the type to think that fondue is a euphemism for fucking."

"You are really good at what you do," Steve said, turning bright red. "No one alive knows that happened."

"You shouldn't have outed yourself then," Jensen laughed.

Everyone was just staring.

"It figures," Tony said. "The one that gets along with the dominatrix is the one that hasn't been laid in several decades."

At this, Steve turned even redder. Jensen felt she had to defend him.

"He's likable. What can I say?" she replied. "I have a soft spot for sweeties, which he is, unlike the rest of you lot. He's the only one who has been decent to me, despite knowing what I do for a living."

This caused everyone to look down and stare at their shoes. Oh great, she thought to herself. I'm getting better and better at this.

"Look y'all, I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what it is that I'm getting into, and no one is really telling me anything."

"Well, we weren't exactly cordial either," said Tony. "I suppose that's our fault. We just lost a lot of good men, along with the most wanted...er...I suppose you could call him a person, in the world."

"So Loki is actually a real person, then?" Jensen asked. I bet it's some bastard too smart for his own good, she thought.

"He is," said Nick. "Here's his file."

"Thanks," she said. "I may be awhile. It looks like I have a lot to sift through."

Oh good, something I'm familiar with, she thought. She grabbed her iPod out of her purse, and put on her sex playlist. Along with getting her in the mood, it also helped her think. Flipping through the notes and pictures, she saw that he came from another world called Asgard, and that he was trying to get a cube called the Tesserect. Clean energy for everyone is why S.H.I.E.L.D. wants it. It sounded almost too good to be true. She finally found what she really wanted, though. His picture. She felt a chill run up her spine.

"This is him?" Jensen asked, finally speaking for the first time since she received the file. This was after traveling through Raleigh, to RDU, and halfway through the plane ride. She was nothing if not thorough.

"Yes, that's the bastard," said Dr. Banner.

"He looks...sad," she finally determined. He also was ridiculously good looking, although her tastes were always a little, well, let's just say extreme.

"Not nearly sad enough," said Nick. "He tried to kill us, his brother, and half of our agents."

"His brother, his name is Thor, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nick answered. "He was supposed to be king, but we needed him more."

"Oooooooh," Jensen finally understood. Daddy issues. "I bet Loki never wanted the throne. He wanted to be like his brother."

"How did you know that?" Tony demanded. "You know him personally, don't you?"

"No, but it's just like seeing pain behind anger," she replied. "You have to observe, not just see. An old friend of mine taught me that. Just like another old friend taught me how to find what people like."

"What else do you see?" asked Nick. Finally, someone was starting to believe her.

"I think he's a fighter, most probably a switch, so I should have some amount of fun with this one," she said. The more she looked at his picture, the more she felt as if she knew him from somewhere, like a forgotten memory.

"A switch?" asked Steve. "You mean you think he'll go either way he wants with you?"

Everyone looked stunned at his question. Stunned, and mildly uncomfortable. At least there was someone who had done his research.

"Like I said, I think he'll fight me for dominance," Jensen answered. Hopefully he won't take control. He can't. Not like the last one. She didn't voice these opinions, however. "Hopefully I can make him submit."

"What if you can't? What does that mean for us?"

"That means that we're screwed, because she'll be dead," Tony replied. Harsh, she thought, but accurate.

"Enough, we're about to land," Nick said. "We're going to our base under New York City. Remember protocol."

"What's protocol?" Jensen asked.

"Don't let anyone see us go in," the scientist said.

"Good luck hiding me. I sort of stand out," she said.

Needless to say, after a good fight, Jensen was in a brunette wig and had on a big pair of glasses to hide her face. Oh yeah, she thought to herself. Real subtle. Anyone with some sense is going to see this is a wig. Luckily, they made it through NYC airport security without a fuss. Which is a good thing, she thought, because she didn't want to explain why four burly men, along with two other men in suits, were chaperoning a young woman with a briefcase full of sex toys. Once they reached the base, it was as though a veil lifted. Everyone became instantly jovial. Jensen wondered if that's how it always was.

At a distance, she saw who she thought must be Thor. He was easily taller than everyone else in the room, and had a sort of sad, lost look that he shared with his brother. There was another red-headed woman talking to a blonde-haired man with a short buzz cut. Oh, I wish they'd just fuck already, she thought. It's plain to see that they both want it. It's a shame they keep denying themselves.

"I'm calling a group meeting," Nick announced over the intercom. "Will everyone please come to the meeting room?"

After everyone assembled in the meeting area, Jensen was introduced to the remainder of the group. She honestly rather liked everyone there, all gruffness and tiredness aside. Thankfully, no one was judgmental about what she did, and was going to do to Loki.

"So, the gameplan then," Nick said. "What you're going to do is meet about five or six other dominatrixes outside of your friend Mikael's place. We already sent word ahead to him, so none of the subjugated agents suspect anything out of the ordinary. As far as they know, you're just another one of Mikael's 'girls' that he has hired for the week. You are to entertain other men, or women, and make yourself as enticing as possible to Loki. I'm sure you already have your own...garments for this."

"You apparently haven't looked in my suitcase," she replied. Not that you'd want to, she privately added.

"No, although it was rather tempting," he replied jokingly."All kidding aside now, we have to talk about how to capture him. There is a prophecy that there is a woman who is strong enough to overpower Loki, and we're praying it's you. This device," he says as he places a golden orb with jewels scattered over it, "is supposed to be the only thing that can be used to capture Loki and contain him. However, there's a catch."

"Isn't there always," Jensen replied.

"The only one that can use this device, the only woman that can hope to defeat Loki," Nick said, "well, he must love her completely, irrevocably. She also must love him in return."

"...So you're asking me to make a deranged god fall in love with me," she said. "And I have to magically fall in love with him in return? You people are fucking nuts."

"We get that a lot," said the red-haired woman. "However, if anyone can do it, it's you."

"We'll see. Falling in love in a week is going to be a touch difficult, though," she said.

"Oh come off it, I watched you as you looked at his picture," said Steve. "Your entire face softened. You let your guard down to a picture of Loki. You're always saying to observe, not just see. You sound like a consulting detective we know. Hopefully, you don't believe that caring is weakness."

With that, he got up and left the room. Jensen looked around. Everyone was shocked at Steve's outburst.

"Okay," Nick sighed. "Let's cool off for a little while. Meet back here in twenty. Except you, McLamb. I want a word with you."

Everyone got up and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. The tension was thick in the air.

"So, do you honestly think you can do this?" Nick asked. "Or are you just jerking us around?"

"I hope I can do this," Jensen said honestly. "I don't know what I did to cause that sort of reaction in Steve, though."

"You have to understand something about Steve," Nick said. "He lost the only woman he loved when he crashed Red Skull's plane over the Arctic. It has been really hard for him to see everyone finding love, when he just woke up and realized he lost his."

"Oh gods," she said. "I'm so sorry. I wish I'd have known, otherwise I'd have kept my emotions more in check."

"That's an apology that you're going to have to give to someone else," Nick suggested. As he started to walk out of the room to take a break, he said, "He hangs out in the mechanic's workroom when he feels out of sorts."

With that, Nick walked out of the room, leaving Jensen alone. She took one look at the map, sighed, and took off at a sprint down the hallway. Several left turns, two flights of stairs, one wrong turn, and asking for directions later, she finally got to the right hallway.

"Steve!" she shouted. "Steve! Where are you?"

"I'm in here," his voice floated out from one of the rooms. He sounded miserable.

Walking in, the words started gushing out. "Steve," she began, "I am so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking when we were discussing Loki. I was an idiot, for starters, for not observing what I was saying closer. I didn't know what had happened..."

"To me," Steve finished. "I don't want or need your sympathy."

` "I know. But I wanted to apologize anyways. I didn't see how you had felt about me."

"No one ever does until it's too late anyways," Steve said. "However, I see you're being tormented, so that's enough for me." His eyes glinted mischievously. " Apology accepted."

Jensen stepped in to give him a hug, but he dodged her arms and snuck in a kiss.

"I know you're someone else's, but what the hell, right?" he started laughing.

She thought about it, and started laughing also. "Fair enough. You know, if I'd have met you before all of this-"

"Now don't go what-ifing," Steve smiled. "It's not going to change anything, and besides, you'd be more like a sister anyways."

"True that," she replied. "Now then, let's go find that damn meeting room again. I got lost coming down here, so lead the way Captain."

They linked arms, and started the long walk back to the meeting area.

Once they got back, the room fell silent. Everyone had started speculating what was keeping them. It had taken so long, in fact, that Tony, Thor, Dr. Banner, Clint, and Natasha were making bets on what they were doing. Nick was the only one that knew what they were actually doing, and placed his own bet. The barrage of questions and comments started.

"Yeah! Get it son!" shouted Clint.

"How was having your back beaten black and blue?" sniffed Tony.

"Was it scary?" joked Dr. Banner.

"Did you find her to your satisfaction?" asked Thor

"I bet it was shaved clean," stated Natasha.

Steve, of course, turned beet red, but Jensen took it in stride.

"Haha, Clint. I didn't beat him. No, except for getting lost. There was no satisfaction to be had, and you miss, are very good," she winked. What could she say? She had a thing for red-heads.

"So I take it the apology went well, then?" Nick asked.

"Well, I brought him back in one piece, didn't I?" I replied.

Everyone groaned as Nick claimed the spoils of the bet.

"Now that our glorious leader has profited off of me being a good person, can we get a good, solid plan together?" she asked.

"Yes, you're going to be dropped off with the rest of the girls," Nick answered. "From there, you're going to have to do your own thing. We won't be able to contact you after that. Like we said before, you only have a week. You have to get his attention before then."

"Fair enough," she said. "When am I supposed to be there?"

"Tonight," said Nick. "We've already taken the liberty of forwarding your equipment to Jorgenson's."

"That's one less thing to worry about, I suppose," she sighed. "Well then, let's get to it."

Sunday Night

Several hours later, Jensen was standing in front of Mischief Reigns. There's no place like home, she said to herself. She could feel the orb's weight in her backpack, and the Djarum that she was smoking to calm her nerves was almost finished. "Without me, the writing on the wall won't scream," the music from her earbuds sang. Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't, she thought. She'd never had a job like this before. It wasn't long before Mikael came out to greet the rest of the girls.

"Hello ladies," Mikael began. "Some things have changed since you last came by. We have new, more permanent guests, and I respectfully request that you attend them the same as you would any other guest, regardless of the demands made."

"Aye aye, sir," I snapped a salute. The other girls began to giggle. Pfft, no respect at all.

"Well then," Mikael said. "Let's get inside out of the snow."

"Hey, Mikael!" I shouted. "It's good to see you again. I'm sorry I've been away for so long."

He sighed. "It's good to see you too Jensen. It's been far too long."

With that, they went inside. There were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents everywhere. Some were obviously taken over by Loki, and they just stood there listlessly, while there were others that were deserters and having a good time lazing about. Jensen almost gagged from the stench of treachery.

"Jensen, before you go to your room, I have to forewarn you. A very special guest, named Loki, has currently taken to your room," Mikael said. "So, if I were you, I'd pick another room."

"Oh good googa mooga, this is going to be too easy," she whispered excitedly. "I'll grab my bag, and take it up there then."

"For your sake, I hope you know what you're doing," he said. "I don't want my best girl to get herself killed to help a group of people that she barely knows."

"I know," she smiled.

With a little help, she found her briefcase of goodies, and her suitcase, and she began the long climb up the stairs. Albeit, there's only three flights of stairs, but that's a lot for a large suitcase and a briefcase. She finally got up the stairs, and began her walk down the hallway to her room. She had missed it. There was a king-sized mahogany four-poster bed, with plush emerald green canopy hangings. There were also several chairs, a table, and a large plush chair facing the window, which overlooked the river. She quietly opened the door.

Loki was sitting where she had guessed he would be, in the chair with the river view. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black jeans, and no shoes or socks, which she found a little funny. He had the same sad expression she was in the photo, like a lost little boy who only wanted his father's love. It almost made her sad to see anyone looking like this. Almost. She somehow managed enough stealth so that the god couldn't hear her. Well, either that, or he just didn't care who came or went, which was more likely the case. She debated on what to do. Finally, she decided after long deliberation to quietly set her stuff on the floor, and make introductions.

"Err...Hi, Loki," she began. "My name is Jensen McLamb, and, well...um...if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay in my room."

He sighed, stood up, and turned around. He looked at her, but seemed to look through her rather than actually at her. "Well, my dear, I don't feel like moving. Nor do I feel like being entertained."

"Well, we can share, you know," she retorted, her famous temper flaring up. "There is a thing on Earth called sharing. You should take a look into it. And in the meantime, it's not my job to entertain you, it's my job to entertain my clients. You can stay for that or you can go, it doesn't make a shit to me one way or another."

The color began to rise in Loki's cheeks. He opened his mouth to shout at her that she was not allowed to speak to him like that, but it was only then that he really began to look at her. The first thing he noticed was her hair. It was the color of flames in the sun, with a little bit of golden color around the edges. Then he noticed her eyes, a beautiful, bright green. He then saw her mouth, and that's when he lost all train of thought. What had he even been angry about? He tore his gaze away from her lips, only to travel downwards to her perky breasts. He began to feel a slight stirring sensation, first in his hands, then everywhere. He was getting goosebumps.

All the while, she watched him do this. Gods, she could cut herself on his cheekbones while slapping that beautiful face of his. All of a sudden, the color drained as fast as it had risen. She then realized he was staring at her breasts. Not the response she had wanted, but at least it got his attention almost completely on her. Wanting to give him a little bit of a show to get the ball rolling, she began to strip off the clothes that she had been wearing.

"Now then, if you don't mind," she said. "I'd rather like to go to bed. We can share the bed, or you can sleep on the floor. Again, it doesn't matter to me. But be warned, I kick. Hard, at that."

The emphasis on the word "hard" made a very visible shudder go up Loki's spine. This made her think that, despite being a god, he was only human in his wants and needs. She was completely naked now, and couldn't help but notice the very, very hungry look in his eyes. The rest of his face didn't betray him, however, and it wasn't long before he got himself back under control enough to turn away from her and go sit back in the chair.

"Fine," he spat. "We'll share the bed, and the room. But I shall leave while you conduct your business."

"Oh goody," Jensen said excitedly. "I get to sleep in my bed again. You have no idea how much I've missed it here."

Almost immediately, she began to doze off. It had been an extremely long day. After she had been dozing for some hours, she heard a rustling of clothes, and felt the familiar pressure of someone crawling into bed with her. She turned over to face him, and wrapped her arm around his chest and snuggled in. He froze at the sudden contact, but then he settled in once he got used to the feeling of the sleeping mortal beside him.

"No, I have a feeling I do," he whispered to the air.


	2. Monday

Monday

The next day, Jensen woke up to having no covers over her. Loki was already up, and sitting in the chair by the window again. Today, however, the chair was angled slightly, as though he had looked over at her often. Point of fact, she was aware that he was staring at her right then. She sat up, just quick enough to see him look out the window really quickly, as though that's what he'd been doing the entire time.

"Morning sunshine," she said to him. She walked over to the iPod dock, and plugged her iPod into it. "Do you mind if I have some tunes while I take a shower?"

"No," Loki said.

"Sweet," she replied. She turned the music on. The sounds of "Nymphetamine" filled the air.

Loki jumped at the sound. "What is this devilry?"

"Not devilry, just Cradle of Filth," she replied. "And this is a good song, as are all of the songs on this playlist."

"What's a playlist?" he asked after a certain amount of deliberation.

"It's what you put different songs on to make you feel something," she replied.

"Oh," he said. After a moment, he asked, "What playlist is this?"

"My sex playlist," she said simply.

With that, she started the water to the adjoining shower. She left the door to the bathroom wide open, and brushed her teeth and hair. All he could do was stare, and when she noticed that he was still watching her in the mirror, he turned pink and went back to looking out the window.

She shrugged. Well, I can't rush this too quickly, she thought to herself. I was rather hoping to have somewhat got him interested by now, but good things come to those who wait. She hopped into the shower, and the warm water immediately went to work on her muscles. The music changed. Static-X came on, and every time "Cold" plays, it immediately gets her libido sky-high. She reached down between her legs to her sex, and immediately set into a rhythm that would get her off quickly. Before long, she was letting out soft moans and sighs. It wasn't long after that, that she plunged her fingers deep into her pussy and started letting out loud moans. With one final plunge, she cried out a name, no doubt of one of her past lovers, and her juices flooded her hand. She thought she heard a groan from the other room, but she wasn't sure over the sound of the water.

As soon as the new song came on, Loki could tell something was different. "Nymphetamine" he had found, was a very enjoyable song. This new one, though, did something to the atmosphere. The tangible taste of lust filled the air, and he realized it was coming from one girl, the flame-haired girl in the shower. His cock began to stir as he turned around to watch her shower. He watched as she reached down and between her lips, and started moving her hand. He unzipped his pants, and began to stroke out a steady rhythm. As she sped up, so did he. And oh, the noises that wonderful creature was making. It was more sweet that any of the choirs of Asgard. The song reached its end, and he watched as she climaxed. She shouted a name, and, thought the echoes of the bathroom made it hard to make out, it sounded like she shouted HIS name. This thought alone made him cum, and hard at that, hard enough that he couldn't hold back his own groan.

They both set about to cleaning up. She finished her shower, and he had found some fluffy white towels in a wardrobe. He even sweetly laid them out on the counter while she had her back to the door and had her eyes closed. He dared to hope that she would notice what he had done for her.

When she got out and opened the shower door, she saw that he had sat out a couple of her favorite towels for her. She couldn't help but smile at this, and looked out the bathroom door. He had his back to her, like at the beginning of her shower. No doubt he had heard her finger-fuck herself. She wrapped her hair and body in the towels and sauntered out, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. She walked around to the front of the chair, leaned over, and put a finger under his chin to lift his gaze to hers.

"Thank you," she said huskily, "for laying out my favorite towels."

She placed her knee beside his thigh on the oversized chair, and shifted her weight to where her other knee would follow to the opposite side. During the transition, the towel covering her body loosened and fell around her hips, leaving her breasts exposed, and the towel wrapped around her hair slid off, letting her long, wet hair tumble down her back.

Loki sucked in a breath and said, "It was no trouble. I saw you didn't take any in with you, so I did what any gentleman should do."

"Oh probably," Jensen said. "Or it could be that you wanted to catch a glimpse of my naked flesh, writhing around in ecstasy in the water. Tell me, did you get hard?"

The song "Closer" started playing.

"Yes," he said.

"Yes what?" she asked. "Tell me, explicitly, what happened to you."

"Yes, I wanted to see you writhing, wet, naked, and pleasuring yourself. I watched you finger-fuck yourself like a wanton slut," he continued, "and I got hard because I haven't been laid in a very long time. You could have been any other slut in this house, and the same thing would have happened."

Of course, this wasn't true, but he wanted to push her away, had to, for her safety. He hated himself for saying those awful things to her, and for a brief moment, she looked as though she was about to cry from the shame he caused her. She brought her towel up around her shoulders and got up off of his lap.

"If that's how you feel about it," she said quietly, "then I'll not bother again. I must get ready for my client. He'll be here at ten. The offer still stands. You can stay and watch, or you can leave."

"I'll think about it," he said. Of course, he wasn't going to stay. After that, he couldn't watch her please some other guy, make his fantasies come true. After he said those terrible things to her, he didn't deserve to stay.

Ten o'clock rolled around. A string of your run-of-the-mill fetishists came in, and then left. Jensen had never felt dirty before, but the pigs that came in now were disgusting. To make things worse, Loki didn't stay and watch. How was she going to seduce him, and fall in love with him in return, if he wouldn't stay with her long enough to not be disgusted by her.

Around four in the morning, she started getting ready for bed. He came back in, and started undressing as well.

They both laid down, as far apart as possible. She was turned on her side away from him, and she silently started to cry.


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

That morning, lying in bed, Loki was in a silent rage, like a small toddler. He was angry at life itself. Most of all, he was angry at himself. The girl was only going to be sharing the room, and his bed, for a week, and then she'd be gone. He didn't want her to be miserable while she was going to be there. How was he going to make it up to her though? This was the first time he actually cared about what someone actually thought of him. He figured he'd better start off by apologizing. He shook her awake, albeit not too gently, and got a kick for his efforts.

"OUCH! Good googa mooga, you do kick hard!" he shouted.

"Told you," she grumbled sleepily.

"Jensen, I'm sorry. Sorry for what I said to you last night," he apologized. "I didn't mean any of it, and I hate myself for making you feel like less than your worth. The truth is, when you were pleasuring yourself, I was too. I climaxed at the same time as you did, when you screamed my name."

She froze. She couldn't believe it. She had shouted HIS name, Loki's name. What the hell was she thinking?

"I can understand if you're angry with me," he continued. "I couldn't stay in here knowing you'd be pleasuring other men."

She flipped over to her other side so that she was now facing him.

"You don't understand. I don't actually have sex with many of these men," she said. "I bring them pleasure. It's what I do. Sometimes all I do is talk to them, and they bring themselves to pleasure."

"What?" he asked, flabbergasted. "But I thought-"

"What you thought," she finished for him," was what everyone else come to a brothel of dominatrixes thinks. That they'd pay for some sex, and be done. That isn't how we operate, or at least not how I do. That's why I cost so much more than everyone else here."

"Oh," he said. "Still, tonight I think that I'll pass on watching you. Not that I don't believe you, I just need to wrap my head around what you've told me."

"Fair enough," she said. "Where did you go last night, anyways?"

"To the docks," he said. "There was a mugger there harassing a woman over her bag. I threw him into the water."

"You're okay, aren't you?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said. "I took my anger and frustration out on that filth calling himself a man, and I felt better afterwards."

"Good," she said. "Now come here dammit. I need my snuggle buddy."

For the first time since that afternoon, he smiled. "Yes ma'am."

She yawned and said, "If you aren't careful, you might find yourself saying that more and more."

Or you might be calling me Sir, he thought to himself. While Loki was lost in his thoughts, Jensen snuggled into his side and promptly fell asleep again. When he thought she'd been asleep for long enough, he shifted slightly to smell her hair. It smelled like citrus fruits and exotic spices. He thought about it for a moment, and decided that it suited her. He wrapped his long arms around her, and dozed off into a light sleep.

About an hour or so later, they both woke up. Jensen was dying to take a shower and brush her teeth. Loki never understood what the big deal was with bathing and brushing ones teeth. They had potions and perfumes in Asgard, so no one was ever dirty and had to clean themselves in a common way. She thought that this was probably the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

"So, basically, what you're saying is you have never taken a bath in your life?" she asked.

"More or less, yes," he answered.

"Dude, that's grody," she said, completely grossed out. "You are getting a bath, if I have to make you take one myself."

"No," he simply stated. There was no way he was being forced to take a bath like a common mortal.

"Wanna make a bet that you won't?" she asked, chillingly.

With that, she reached up and grabbed him by his ear. She successfully tugged him to the bathroom, and locked the both of them in.

"Now then, strip," she commanded.

"No," he argued back.

"Don't make me get Southern on your blinding white ass," she threatened. "I'll find my fly-swatter."

"What's that?" Loki asked, puzzled.

"You don't want to find out," Jensen answered darkly.

Faster than he thought possible, his clothes were in a pile by his feet. He didn't know what this fly-swatter was, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to find out either. It sounded painful.

"Are you content? I have stripped," he said, with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Quite. Now," she said as she started the shower. "Get in."

He stepped into the shower. The water temperature was perfect, like a lake on a summer's day. She stepped in after him.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Well, if you haven't taken a shower before, it's fair to assume you've never washed," she reasoned. "I'm making sure you get clean myself."

Picking up a bottle, she squirted some shampoo into her hand. She rubbed her hands together, and reached for his hair. All hell broke loose.

"What in the name of the Nine Worlds is that?" he exclaimed.

"It's shampoo. It gets the gross out of your hair," she answered.

"Oh," he said. "Does it have to be put in my hair?"

"Would you rather me wash your mouth out with it?" she countered.

"No," he grumbled.

With that, she started to massage the shampoo into his hair. After a moment, he loosened up and allowed his head to drop forward slightly. Bracing herself against the wall of the shower, she began to run her nails along his scalp. A small sigh escaped his lips, and he put his hands on either side of her head on the wall, letting his head drop forward all the way. Oh yes, he thought. If she keeps this up, she's going to have a very sleepy god on her hands. He had never been this relaxed before. Wait. Why did she stop?

She grabbed the shower head and repositioned it to rinse the shampoo suds out of his hair. Unfortunately, she forgot to warn him to keep his mouth shut. As a result, he got a mouthful of the soap.

"Blegh! Why didn't you warn me it tasted that bad?" Loki demanded.

"Honestly, I figured you'd keep your mouth shut for a change," she chuckled. "You were falling asleep standing up. Anyways, now that your hair is rinsed out, I just have to wash your body, and you can get out."

"Good. I grow weary of being shriveled," he sighed.

Jensen got an extra loofa and used some of the more masculine-smelling body wash she had to begin washing his arms. The aroma of oranges and spices began to fill the air. His body began to tense up again. Of course, she thought to herself. He hadn't been touched like this before. Thoughts were racing through his mind. What if she touches me in the wrong areas? What if I embarrass myself? What if I get hard?

While he was lost in his thoughts, she began washing his stomach. She noticed the closer she got to his cock the more his breath began to hitch. So, being the tease that she is, she knelt down to wash his legs, well aware that his eyes were on nothing but her. It was while she was kneeling that she remembered a game that she had often played with her classmates in school. The nervous game, she thought. It was perfect.

"Would you like to play a game?" she asked.

"What game is it?" he asked, nervousness again creeping into his voice.

"It's called the nervous game," she replied. "It's where I touch you in varying places, and each time you have to respond whether or not you're nervous. If you get nervous, I stop touching you so that it doesn't get awkward."

"It sounds as if it might be interesting," Loki said, feeling a little bit better. All he had to do was steel his nerves, and he'd be fine.

She grabbed him around his ankles, playfully. He laughed a little.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, as a glint of mischievousness appeared in her eyes.

"Absolutely quaking in my boots," he replied, laughing.

Pausing to think, she looked into his eyes. How best to gage his responsiveness? He isn't taking the game seriously at all, she thought. Which is good, he doesn't feel my intentions. Not yet, anyways. Moving slightly up, she grabbed the back of his knees.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"No," he answered. He was beginning to wonder precisely what she was planning. He could almost hear the gears turning in her head, trying to come up with ideas.

Standing again, she looked into his eyes and grabbed his hands, bringing their bodies closer together.

"Are you nervous?" she asked again, whispering into his ear.

Taking a hard swallow, he answered, "Not at all."

"Well, I may have to take it up a notch," she breathed into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He forgot how long they had been in the shower, and he was beginning to not care anymore.

She took her hands out of his, and placed them on either side of his neck, then scratched down to his chest, making him hiss.

"Are you nervous?" she growled out.

"No," he said, not keeping the tremor out of his voice.

She slid her hands further down still, settling on his lower stomach, causing Loki to throw his head back.

"Are you nervous?" she asked quietly, nipping his neck.

"No," he barely got out.

"That's too bad," she breathed. "I'm just not trying hard enough then."

She slid her hand down just a little more, finally settling on his hardening cock. He snapped his head back forward, eyes wide. He was just barely breathing.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered, eyes closing.

"Good," she said. "You should be."

She took her hand away from his member, which now stood at full attention. Grabbing him behind his head, she brought his face down to hers, kissing him hard. He kissed her back, just as hard and needing. His eyes shot open as he realized what he was doing, and he jerked away and got out of the shower. Well, she got him to let his guard down, even if it was only successful for a moment.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for her clients that night. She didn't have as many men that night, but there were several women that came through her doors. She always enjoyed dominating the women more. They were softer, more pliable, more willing. She wished that Loki had been there to watch her, but she knew she couldn't rush him. After all, the week was far from being over.

Once the last of her clients had left, sporting some particularly nasty welts, he came back. He acted as though nothing had happened that afternoon. This was okay with her, in all honesty. She was almost afraid that she had rushed too far too fast, but when it was time to go to bed, he wrapped her in his arms, cradling her until she finally fell asleep. Her last thought before drifting off was that maybe, just maybe, her plans were coming together after all.


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

That next morning, Jensen and Loki woke up in largely the same position they had fallen asleep in. Once again, there were no covers on them.

"Why do the covers keep disappearing like that?" she asked, thinking out loud as she sat up.

"Remember, you keep kicking them off because you get hot," he said. Mentally he shook his head. Silly mortal.

"Oh," she groaned. Her stomach rumbled. "Haha, it looks like we need breakfast."

"That's something I've noticed," he said. "You don't eat very much."

"And you eat a very large amount," she laughed. "Honestly, if I eat a whole lot I get sick. I never really have much of an appetite."

"I do," he said, laughing also. "If I don't eat, I'm apt to pass out."

"But with your metabolism, you don't have to worry about gaining weight," she enviously said.

"This is true," he said. "But I think you're still beautiful. You are strong, have a fair amount of muscle, and curves."

"Thanks," she said, touched. Everyone else has always said she was too muscled, too curvy, too this or too that. It's nice to be appreciated for how she actually looks, for once.

"You would make a fine Asgardian," he went on. "You'd be one of our best warriors."

"Now I don't know about that," she laughed. "Could you imagine me swinging a sword around?"

"No," he said, also laughing. "I picture you carrying a staff-" he said as he conjured one "-like this one. Here, take it."

"It's breathtaking," whispered Jensen. The weight felt right in her hands, and the glowing blue stone's light flared brightly, and yet the metal was cool to the touch. The blades surrounding the stone looked deadly. She ran a finger along the edge, amazed. Bringing her hand away, she realized that she had cut her finger. Blood began to run down.

"Here," Loki said, taking her hand. "Let me help."

He began to close his eyes, mouthing words that she couldn't read or hope to pronounce. Her hand became warm in his for a brief moment, and then the warmth was gone. He opened his eyes and his hands, releasing hers. The cut was gone.

"That's amazing," she said.

"Thank you," he smiled. "No one appreciates my talents at home. That's why I originally came to your world. At home nobody trusted me. Everyone looked to my brother, the hero, as king. I came here, wanting to rule my own world. I wanted to bring peace to this world."

"I know," she said. "But it's hard to bring peace when you enforce it with death. The people of this world have had enough wars with leaders who have said and done the exact same things as you to know that it's not what they want, or desire. Peace has to be achieved a different way, I just don't have the solution as to how."

"You have a lot of insight, especially for one who is much younger than I," he said, impressed. "But why is it your people wish to kneel before a leader?"

"Some are not as strong as others," she said. "Personally, I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees."

"And you wonder why you wouldn't make a fine warrior," he said. "Now, on to happier subjects. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't know," she said, pondering. "Wanna raid the kitchen?"

"Does that require an answer?" he said, the light of mischief beginning to show.

Ten minutes later, they were debating on the best way to cook eggs, and what condiments went best on them.

"I'm telling you," she said for the fifth time, "scrambled eggs with ketchup is the best thing since sliced bread."

"I thought that I was the best thing since sliced bread," Loki said, pouting.

"Well, okay," she acquiesced. "They're the second best thing since sliced bread."

"I thought so," he replied with a smug smile.

More debating and three broken dishes later, they finally had breakfast for the both of them. Eggs, sausage, bacon, fresh fruit, grits ("But it's Southern!" Jensen protested.), biscuits, oatmeal ("It is not slimy," Loki fumed.), and orange juice, the breakfast of champions. After chowing down on their breakfast, they went back to the room to lounge around until she had to get ready for her clients. This made her hope that maybe, just maybe, the plan was finally starting to work. They talked about everything under the sun, from books (which apparently British literature transcended both time and space, because Loki is enamored with Wuthering Heights) to magic, to what the Norse myths are all about, and how old Loki actually was.

"What would happen if I went to Asgard?" she asked. "You know, theoretically."

"Hmm...I don't know," answered Loki, troubled. "Theoretically, you would become like us, but since I'm traveling to your world, and I'm still a god, I don't know what would happen to you. You might stay completely human, and live and die in a few hours of our world, but what would be decades here."

"Well isn't that just depressing?" she sighed.

"Why do you ask?" he queried.

"Oh, no reason," she parried. "It's just you were saying I'd make a fine warrior in Asgard, and I was sort of wondering where that was leading. Just silly thoughts in my head, nothing more."

"We do have ways of making mortals like us," he said quietly. "You know, if you ever wanted to come with me."

"I think I'd like that," she said. "Maybe not today, or this week, but someday."

"Good," Loki smiled. "You know, I think I might stay tonight, and watch you work. Would you mind?"

"Oh no, not at all," Jensen breathed. "It makes me work that much better, knowing someone is watching me do what I do best."

That night, Jensen felt like her stomach was full of butterflies. What if he gets frightened off by what it is I do? What if he thinks I'm a freak? She looked over to him. He gave her an encouraging smile that made her heartrate go galloping. Yeah, that didn't help my nerves at all, she thought to herself. Although I must say, the outfit that he helped me pick out for tonight is fabulous.

She was wearing her typical black garter belt with fishnet thigh-highs, with a pair of above the knee leather boots. Also, she was wearing a black lace thong, and a black lace corset with red threading. It was hilarious when they went through her suitcase. He couldn't wrap his head around how one woman could have so much lingerie.

"How are you supposed to wear this thing?" he asked, holding up what looked like a series of strings.

"You know, I'm not even sure how you're supposed to wear it," she said, mildly puzzled. "I got it as a gift, and I always bring it just in case I figure out how to wear it."

"Oh," he said, still looking at the offending article of clothing.

Loki himself had chosen an old-fashioned bird mask, like you would have seen in the times of the Black Plague, in addition to his black dress shirt and black, low-slung jeans. It was his only condition to help her that night. Every time she looked over at him, he was staring at her, with a strange expression on his face. It's like she was a piece of meat on display, and he was going to eat her, and take his time with it. She also had a feeling that if she was a piece of meat, she wouldn't be shared with anyone else.

Finally, her client arrived. She had chosen what she was already going to use on the woman. Her crop, flogger, nipple clamps, ball gag, and vibrator had already been chosen and laid out on a silver tray. The chains that were going to hold the woman in place were already on the bed. Once she got there, Jensen ordered the woman to strip and get on the bed, who was then tied by Loki. She gestured to him to bring the tray of goodies to her. She made him kneel down and hold up the tray to her, and she chose to use the riding crop all over the woman's naked body. The nipple clamps and ball gag came next, and once she was satisfied, she picked up the flogger and began gently swatting the woman's entire body, increasing in intensity with each stroke. Each blow that landed elicited another moan, which became louder and more needy. Finally, she grabbed the vibrator, which she lubed up and plunged into the woman's waiting pussy. A muffled scream filled the air, and there was a steady stream of moaning as she worked the vibrator in and out of the woman. There was a final moan, and the woman began to spasm as she violently came.

Jensen unceremoniously pulled the vibrator from the woman, and turned her attention to Loki. He was panting heavily, and had an obvious erection from what he had witnessed. She took the tray from him, tossed it aside, and tore off his mask. The desire lit up in his eyes, and he grabbed her roughly by the waist and threw her to the ground as he moved in for a kiss. A growl escaped from deep within his chest as he assailed her mouth, roughly gaining entrance with his tongue. Their tongues battled as each fought for domination, both in the situation and for what may follow. She threw him off of her, and when they clashed together again is was like a match to gasoline, her passion melting his ice-covered heart, and creating a roaring inferno. When they came apart again, it was like they were seeing each other for the first time.

Once the other woman had left, Jensen cancelled the rest of her appointments for that night. She and Loki spent the rest of the night locked in each others' arms, stroking faces, occasionally kissing, never taking their eyes off of each other, until they finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion.


	5. Thursday

Thursday

Jensen jolted awake after a few hours. Loki was nowhere in the room, nor was he in the bathroom. However, on the pillow beside her head, was a single red rose, and a note. She opened the note, and in a scrawling handwriting, it said:

Good morning, or rather, afternoon. I left this flower for a rose more beautiful than anything the galaxy has to offer. I am downstairs, talking to Mikael, and he has agreed to allow me to use a small amount of his money (don't worry, I'll pay him back) to go shopping for something for you. I hope this made you smile.

-Loki

Smiling, she put the note, along with the flower, on the nightstand. She went to the bathroom, did her morning routine, and came out of the shower wrapped in two of the fluffiest towels she could find. Upon stepping into the bedroom, she found a variety of boxes everywhere. She opened a few of them, and found varying garments in leather, and lace. It was obvious someone had been going through her suitcase. She picked up a fire-engine red bra, panty, and garter set, and it was all perfectly in her size.

Just then, Loki walked in. He saw that he hadn't been discovered, yet, so he quietly shut the door and put his coffee mug down. He crept up behind her.

"Please don't stop looking through them," he growled in her ear, making a slight moan escape her lips. "After all, I bought them all for you. And besides, who says that eventually you won't be wearing them for me?"

"Sir, I believe you spoiled me," Jensen said. "I've never had anything this nice before."

"Put them on. Now," he commanded.

"But I have to get ready for my clients," she protested. "That takes me a while, you know that."

"I don't care. The red ones, now," he repeated.

She turned around to put them on in the bathroom.

"Did I say that you could leave to change? Put them on, right now, in front of me," he growled.

"Yes, Sir," she breathed, eyes bright.

The bra fit into place, hugging her breasts into the perfect shape. The tiny red thong was see-through lace, leaving nothing to the imagination, and the red garter belt hugged her waist beautifully, even if there weren't any stockings. The sight of the bright red against her pale skin made Loki's flesh heat up and his blood began to boil. She saw this, and she decided to tease him by turning her playlist on and she began to dance. She saw him half-jump, half-flinch towards her, knowing he wanted her, but his mind still wouldn't let him. She took matters into her own hands.

She pushed him back into the chair, and turned so her back was to him, and she began to grind against his rock-hard cock, making him impossibly harder. She knew his control was going to snap at any moment, and she knew that if he got his hands on her, that would be the end of the day. She stood up and turned very quickly, and bent at the waist so that her ass was still up in the air while her face was halfway between his face and his erection. He looked into her eyes with such intensity, it would have scorched any other person. Keeping his gaze locked on hers, she straightened, bringing his face closer to hers.

She reached out a hand, and tentatively stroked his face. He did the same thing to her. Suddenly, he grabbed behind her head and wrapped his fingers into her hair, and brought her to him for a bruising, needy kiss. She sat down in his lap, grinding against his cock still, and moaning into his mouth. In turn, he pulled harder on her hair, forcing her head back, giving him access to her neck. He kissed it's length, and then he bit down where her neck joined with her shoulder, causing her to gasp. She wrenched away from his grip on her hair to assail his mouth again. She moved from his mouth to his neck, nipping and biting all the way down. She bit into the skin on both of his shoulders, causing him to hiss her name through his teeth. This just made her want to bite more, harder. She moved back to his neck, and bit the thin skin covering his Adam's apple, which made his eyes roll into the back of his head.

She then stood up, stripped off the barely there bra and panty set, and kneeled down at his feet, getting the perfect access to the button and zipper of his pants. As soon as she reached for them, however, he grabbed her hands and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"No," he said, "not today."

"Why," she pleaded. "You and I both need this. I need you. I need you like I need air. I have never felt like this before."

"Which is why we have to stop," he said. "If I could do it, I would, but I have to send someone an apology before. Then we can do whatever you want."

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"Yes," he promised. He just hoped that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't come before then.

"Then tonight, you'll send off whatever note, letter, recording, or video tape while I'm entertaining," she said. "I'll clear my schedule for tomorrow. Tomorrow, you will be mine. And I will have you over that desk and begging for mercy twice."

"I don't beg," he said.

"Oh, you will," she replied.

That night, Jensen put more gusto into her clients than she had ever done before. She was so tired that she fell asleep before Loki got back. He sat in the chair and watched her, thinking. He knew that he could trust the agent he sent back to S.H.I.E.L.D., and knew his message would be delivered. What he didn't know was if they'd come to retrieve him before tomorrow night. He stripped down to his boxers, sighing, and climbed into bed. He curled his arms around the only one who saw past his defenses.

However, Loki was disturbed. While going through her things to get her sizes for her lingerie, he discovered the golden orb in her knapsack, the one he knew was the key for his capture. What it would do to him, he had no idea. The only person that she could have gotten it from is Nick Fury. He hoped that he was wrong, but deep in the recesses of his mind, he knew the truth. This creature, the one who thawed his heart, made him real again, was nothing more than a pawn. A pawn that loved him, that would be both of their undoing. It made him sad and angry, but most of all, it made him give up. He might as well worry about it when the sun came up. After all, he won't be around much longer anyways. He knew S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to come for him tomorrow, he might as well spend some time with her.


	6. Friday

Friday

The next morning, they awoke together. Jensen was sad to see him disappear off to wherever it was he went during the day, but she knew it was good thing he did, because it would make him want her even more. She had a lot to prepare for. She went through and chose her leather cuffs carefully, choosing her special green ones, and she put those on, along with choosing her favorite riding crop, the one with the wide leather piece, for tonight. She kept her wardrobe simple, with a black mesh bra, black mesh panties, and a black lace garter belt with fishnet stockings, and black thigh-high boots. She put her hair into loose curls, and had on blood red lipstick.

She went and hid in the bathroom, and waited for Loki to find the note. She carefully orchestrated her playlist for the night. Soon enough, she heard him come in, mumble a little, and fall silent as he read her note. She faintly heard "Change" playing, and heard the familiar sound of him settling into the chair. She stepped out of the bathroom, and grabbed the crop off of the table, and smacked it against her calf.

"Have you been bad, Sir," she growled at him. "I did say I'd make you beg for mercy twice. I meant it."

"Oh, are we having a power play tonight?" he drawled. "Because you will lose."

"I highly doubt that," she retorted. With two swift steps, she crossed the distance and had him pushed back against the chair, making his eyes go wide. "My, my, what big eyes you have."

"Oh really," he whispered, and stood up. This pushed her off balance, and he used this moment to pick her up and throw her on the bed. He pinned her face-down on the bed, using his body weight to hold her down while one of his hands explored her body. Every time he brushed against a hot spot with his fingertips, she'd gasp. Finally, he got tired of beating around the bush, and he flipped her over. However, he took too long in repinning her down, and she pushed him up and off the bed as a result. She pinned him down by laying with one leg between his, and by grinding her hip into his groin. She captured his mouth with hers, and forced her tongue into his mouth. While their tongues battled for dominance, their hands where everywhere, shredding clothes, popping buttons, until they were both completely naked. Hoisting him up to a sitting position, she pulled back, admiring the view. His cock was huge, not just in length, but in girth.

"You are mine," she huskily said as she darted her head forward to bite his earlobe.

"Oh really?" he asked. "I was really rather under the impression that it was the other way around."

"You're mis-AAAAAH!" she moaned as he shoved his cock into her soaking wet pussy.

"That's what I thought," he growled into her ear.

Jensen lost her senses for a brief second. She surrendered completely to the pleasure that he had given her, but didn't get lost in it.

"Like I was saying," she moaned into his ear, "You're mistaken."

With that, she slid off of his cock, and stood, towering over him in that moment. "Now that I have your attention, slave, lick my fucking cunt. You want it that badly?"

"Yes, Mistress," he moaned out, surprising even himself. "I would like to lick your pussy for you."

With that, he flung both her and himself back onto the bed. He began to lap at the juices forming around her pussy. Working methodically, he went from the outer edges, and then went in for the kill: he attacked her clit with a force to behold. Her soft moans became screams of desire. It wasn't long before she came, harder than she had done so before. She flooded Loki's tongue with her juices, which he continued to lap away vigorously.

"That's right," she groaned, coming down from the heights of orgasm. "Worship where your cock will later rest."

"Yes my Mistress," Loki moaned even louder. "Please mistress, have mercy. I need you. I need you to ride me, to make me release, to make me come. Please mistress."

"Well well well," she drawled, "I told you you'd beg for mercy twice by the end of the night. I suppose you can have your wish, since you asked so nicely."

The animalistic look came back into Loki's eyes, and for a brief moment, Jensen wasn't sure if she was going to make it out of this alive and unscathed or not. He got up, slowly and deliberately, and looked down at this woman sprawled out before him. The things that she's done to him, made him feel about her, he was going to get payback. He roughly flipped her over, and then grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. She let out a moan, both from pain and pleasure. Wrapping his left hand around both of her arms, he used the other hand to continue to mercilessly rub her clit. She began to thrash around, moaning louder and louder.

"Oh gods!" she screamed out.

"No," Loki replied. "Just one. ME!"

He stopped his ministrations, and got up from the bed. He went over to his chair and sat down, looking at her with cold hatred.

"I found that golden orb, along with the instructions on how to use it, in your bag you slut. To think," he continued, coldly, "that I thought, even for an instant, that you actually had feelings for me. You're just one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s puppets, strung along by it's master."

"Do you think I actually planned on using it on you, you goddamned son of a bitch!" she shouted back, tears beginning to form. "I fucking care about you! I care more for your happiness than my own!"

"Then what were you going to do with it?" he asked sarcastically. "Use it as a centerpiece?"

Crying now, she whispered, "No. I was going to give it back. I wanted us to be together, not separated by cold metal, where I can't see you, or even touch you. I never asked for this. I was told to do my job, and then it got complicated. That fucking prophecy. I wish I'd never heard it."

"You know of the prophecy?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I know that it's a double edged sword that cuts both ways, too. The only person that can use it is the person that is your one true love, but then you get taken away from them at the same time."

She started to sob in earnest. "It's not fair. From the moment I saw your picture, I wanted you. I knew you'd be interesting sexually, but I never wanted this."

"You never wanted to fall in love with a murderer," he sighed. "From the first day you walked through those doors, I wanted to tear your clothes off and have my way with you. Over and over again, until you and I were hoarse from the panting, the moaning, screaming. You stripped for me, though you knew who and what I was from the beginning. You shared my bed. You fingered yourself where you knew that I could see and hear you. I have never touched myself in that way, before that day. None of the other women here raised my interest, not like you."

She got off the bed and walked over to where he sat, and took him by the hands. She tugged gently, and to her surprise he let her pull him up.

"I know what it is you want," she said quietly. "What you feel, what you need, what you **crave**. Right now, that's me. You won't let yourself feel anything but anger and sadness though. Come back to bed with me. Let yourself love. If not me, at least love yourself. You and I are both out of time."

She walked him over to the bed, and turned him around and made him sit on the edge of the bed once he was there. She crawled up onto his lap, straddling his legs, and she began to kiss him again. Her being on top of him reawakened the animalistic spark of lust in his eyes, and he stood up and flipped the both of them over so that now she was laying down on her back and he was on top of her. He pulled her face to his in a lip-crushing kiss. When he went to pull away, she knotted her hands into his hair and hungrily pulled him back down again for more. She took his lower lip between her teeth and bit down, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to elicit a noise that sounded like a hiss and a moan.

"You're going to pay for that," he growled in her ear. "Slowly, and painfully."

To make his point, he raked his nails from her knees to just below her slit, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Do you like that?" he breathed in her ear. "Or do you want more?"

His questions dropped like a red-hot ember through her stomach. She reached out under his arms and dragged her nails down his back, leaving firey-red welts in their wake, leaving him groaning and causing him to become harder.

"More," she hissed at him as she lunged forward to bite his neck.

He moved out of the path of her teeth as they gnashed sharply together. He flipped her back onto her stomach, pausing to marvel at the curve of her ass, the way she fought against him all the way. It was then that he noticed the leather cuffs around her wrists, and that there were snaps to fasten them together.

"Oh, my, my, my," her murmured. "What a surprise this is. Aren't these cuffs oh-so-pretty? Why don't I just snap these together for you?"

Jensen realized then that, for the first time, she was beaten. For the first time, she gave herself up completely to another person, and she was okay with it. She didn't even struggle as she felt her arms being bound together.

"Aren't you just a submissive little cum-slut?" Loki whispered to her, as he bit down on the side of her neck. "Now then, where did that crop go? Hmm...Ah! There it is!"

He brought down a sharp blow directly in the middle of her right ass cheek, which sent tendrils of fire over her skin. Another blow lands on her left cheek, and then her thighs, back, ass again, back again. With each blow, she cries out louder and louder. She feels the warmth between her legs growing more and more until she shrieked out his name in orgasm, just from the pain alone. It wasn't the first time she had ever cum this way, but it was the first time at the hands of a man.

"Now that you're all warmed up," he said, throwing the crop to the side, "I think we can really get started."

He hoisted her up so that she was on her knees but still had her face in the covers of the bed. He lined up his cock with her soaking wet entrance, took a deep breath, and shoved it in up to the hilt, causing her to cry out. He allows her time to get adjusted to the size, which allows him to revel in the silkiness of her, and slowly starts to withdraw again. Before he got to the head, he shoved it back in again, which makes her moan. He begins to pull out, but only makes it out halfway before she shoves her ass back to meet his hips, making him groan. He grabs her hips and begins to pound into her mercilessly, which makes her moan louder and louder. Just as she gets close to release, he pulls out completely and pushes her onto her side, causing her to frown.

He gets down, right in her face, and says, "Oh don't frown, lover. I'm just switching positions is all. I want to see your face as you scream my name, over and over again."

He picks her top leg up, and straddles the other, and plunges his cock back down into her folds. He grinds against her clit, making her gasp for breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he cooed at her. "I don't think I caught that. It sounded like you were just trying to say my name."

She shook her head no, trying to choke back her moans.

"Well that's so disappointing," he drawled. "It looks like I'm going to have to try harder."

With that, he thrust into her as hard as he could. She fought hard against her impending orgasm, but there was only so much she could fight. He was fucking her the way she had always wanted it. She had always wanted it hard, fast, and wantonly. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"LOKI!" she cried out. "OH! LOKI!"

"That's three times you've shouted my name now," he looked at her through lust-filled eyes. "But that's not enough for me. And besides, I haven't had my own release."

"Well then stop teasing me and fuck me already," she snarled back.

"Oh gladly. But first, let me free your arms," he said. "It looks as though I've made my point."

How Jensen was able to hold still for that long, she will never know. He was moving far too slowly for her liking. As soon as she felt the last snap come free, she whirled around and pinned him down up under him. She smiled a cruel smile, which caused a small sliver of fear to drop into Loki's stomach. She sidled down to his erection, and wrapped her hand around the base. Licking her lips, her eyes started to shine from her excitement. Opening her mouth, she slid her long tongue out and over the purple head of his cock. This caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head, and encouraged her further. She slid the head of his cock into her mouth, and taking a deep breath, slowly worked it further into her mouth until she felt as though she might gag.

She began to keep a constant suction on her lover's member, and bobbed her head up and down, lips and hand gliding over the skin with ease. Before long, Loki began groaning from the intensity of the blow job he was receiving. It was hard to believe that a mere mortal was able to bring that much pleasure to him. He began to thrust upwards into this woman's face, causing her to hum around his cock, and the vibrations felt like heaven. This started to set in motion what she'd been plotting since he first restrained her. She carefully worked her cuffs off her wrists and placed them around his. He was too distracted to notice what she was doing to him, at least until it was too late. She finally decided he'd had enough, and took her lips away from him with a slight _pop_. He moaned at the lack of warmth.

"Oh, now don't be that way," she teased. "After all, you were so kind in restraining me, so I thought you deserved to have the favor returned to you."

She motioned to the cuffs which had been attached to sparkling silver chains on the bed.

"Those chains are special. Nick specially designed them for me. They're designed to be able to hold anything, even a god."

She picked up her crop from where Loki threw it away. It was her favorite crop. Silver threads wound up the shaft, and the leather was as black as pitch. She laid it down beside him, and went back to the briefcase to grab one more thing: a green ball gag.

She walked back and placed the ball in his mouth, saying "Now then, the Prince of Lies can tell no more tales" while buckling it behind his head.

_I'm down to do this all night, I'm gunna beat it upright._

What a perfect song for this, she thought to herself. She picked up her crop, took a deep breath, and swung it down hard onto Loki's thigh. Again on the other. A blow to his side, the undersides of his feet. Another blow, another muffled groan. She lifted the leather up to his face, caressing it, dragging it across his lips stretched thin across the gag. He was breathing heavily, from both the pleasure and the pain. Here he was, thinking he had overtaken this whirlwind force of a woman, and here he was, silver tongue silenced, and tethered like a common animal. She placed the crop on the floor beside the bed, and swung her leg over his body, hovering just above his cock.

"And now for my next trick," she whispered into his ear before slamming his cock into her waiting hole.

His cries for release were muffled against the ball gag as she slowly began to gyrate her hips in time with the music. As his breathing sped up, so did hers. Fuck it, he thought to himself, and he thrust upwards as hard as he could into her waiting pussy, causing her to loudly moan. Taking the hint, she sped up her rhythm, riding him hard and fast until they were both covered in a sheen of sweat. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, and could feel his balls roiling, ready to explode. This just made her ride him faster, and finally she felt him shudder under her, letting out a high pitched moan that not even the ball gag couldn't muffle. With two more thrusts, she felt her own release, moaning out his name for the final time before she collapsed.

They lay there like that for a minute, trying to catch their breath. Finally, Jensen was able to get her wits about her and she reached behind Loki's head to undo the restraints still holding the ball in his mouth. She then slid off of his cock, now spent, sending a shudder through his core. Before she could collapse beside him, though, he grabbed her behind her head and brought her down for a breathtaking kiss, trying to put every emotion he was feeling into it.

The door came splintering in. Through the doorway stepped Nick Fury, the Hulk, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Thor, all with their respective weapons pointed at the tangle of limbs on the bed. However, once they realized that there was no immediate danger to be had, they lowered their weapons, and allowed the couple to finish basking. After roughly five minutes had passed, Natasha cleared her throat. Both Loki and Jensen gave a pitiful wave, signaling that yes, they were aware that they weren't alone, but they didn't give a damn who saw them in their birthday suits, because they were happy, damn it. The final straw was reached, however, when the Hulk tried to drag Loki away from his lover.

All utter hell broke loose. Jensen threw herself across Loki, sending long scratches down the Hulk's hand. This caused him to throw her backwards into the wall, shattering the sheetrock and causing chunks of wood framing to splinter off into her back. Upon seeing this, Loki flew into a rage, knocking everyone back with a spell as he fought his way over to her. The damage that had been caused to her was too great for even him to heal, and all he could do was cry as his only love began to die in his arms.

"Please," he choked out. "Please save her. How can we get to a portal from here, brother?"

"What do you plan to do with her?" Thor asked.

"What do you think? I'm taking her to father," Loki sobbed. "I need her. I have to save her."

"I can try to contact Heimdall," Thor said. "I hope, for your sake, we get her there in time, if the journey alone doesn't -"

"NO! Don't you dare say it!" Loki shouted.

"You have to realize," Nick reassuringly said, "mortals are more fragile than you give us credit for. She might not make it, and I don't want this to be the final breaking point that begins an all-out war."

"I love her too much for that," whispered Loki. "I wouldn't tarnish her memory like that. Since she came here I stopped all contact with the Chitauri. There was going to be no war. For all they know, I'm still imprisoned."

"I contacted Heimdall, and he's opening the portal where you're kneeling," Thor said as he strode back into the room. "I hope you're prepared to face Asgard in the nude. You don't have time to get dressed."

"I'd go through Niflheim with my skin flayed off," growled Loki, "if it would help save her."

Turning his attention to the woman cradled in his arms, he whispered, "If it kills me, I will save you. I promise. Now, what I'm about to do is going to hurt."

"Oh good," Jensen chuckled weakly. "More pai-ARGH!"

She let out an ear-splitting shriek when Loki picked her up. She whimpered as the shards of wood dug further into her flesh. By all accounts, she was lucky one of her lungs hadn't been punctured yet.

"If I make it through this," Jensen began, but she never got the chance to finish what she was saying. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her head slumped backwards, so that she was hanging limply.

"Oh no," Natasha whispered.

Nick walked over to where Loki was cradling her limp body. He grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse. It was weak from blood loss, but it was still there, still steady.

"Good news, lover boy" he said. "She's still alive. You and your brother need to hurry though, if you want any hope of saving her."

"HEIMDALL! DO IT NOW!" Loki shouted. "PLEASE! OPEN THE GATE!"

There was a blinding flash of golden light. Once it had subsided, the brothers and the mortal girl had vanished to the next world.

In Asgard...

"Heimdall!" Loki exclaimed. "I could kiss you! Where is father?"

"He's already almost here," the gatekeeper replied. "If you don't mind my asking, where are your clothes?"

"Err..." he looked pointedly at the nubile woman in his arms. "I was half distracted when my brother and his comrades showed up."

"Say no more," the gatekeeper said. "We've all been there at one point in time or another."

"Indeed," Loki half-heartedly said, unsure of whether he wanted to know or not.

Suddenly, Odin flew into the Bifrost. He regarded his son and his condition, but decided it wasn't worth the fight. He moved to take the woman from Loki, but that just caused him to cling to her tighter.

"My son," Odin said quietly. "I cannot heal her while you cling to her so. I know you don't trust me, but please, you have to let me help."

Nodding, Loki handed her over to him. Jensen finally started stirring once she realized she was being jostled around to where she was getting fresh pains shooting through her body. She looked around, and realized where she was and just who was holding her. She moaned from the pain.

"My girl, you're lucky to be alive," Odin told her as they started across the Rainbow Bridge. "You caught the attention of probably the most dangerous being in the nine worlds, and I wonder if that's probably the most unwise thing you've ever done."

"Everyone deserves to be loved," she snapped back weakly.

Jensen started violently coughing, and flecks of blood appeared on her chin. Odin had no choice but to set her down on the bridge.

"Look at how beautiful it is," she whispered, staring up and into the starry abyss.

"Stay with me," Loki begged, pushing through to her side. "You're here now. You're safe. Please don't leave me.

A single tear escaped, and fell down to hit Jensen's cheek. It glowed a silvery green, and disappeared as though it never were. Suddenly, a glow seemed to engulf her entire body, and she floated up from her resting place on the bridge. The shards of wood went flying from her body, making sickening noises as they went. In their place, though, there were no bloody wounds, just flawless, unmarked skin. Loki looked at his father, but Odin looked just as astounded as he was.

"What is this, father?" Loki asked.

"A magic far older than any of us," Odin answered. "Love is a powerful thing, and those that are older than us decided to bless yours."

She floated gently back down to the bridge. Her hair was fanned out around her, like fire. Everyone watched for a long, tense moment. Finally, the woman began to stir. She opened her eyes, and looked at everyone around her. Then, she looked down at herself.

"Holy hell!" she shouted. "I'm naked as the day I was born. You couldn't have at least brought a blanket or something? ...wait, why are you naked as well?"

"Well, my love," Loki started as he began to pick her up again, "I really was more worried about keeping you alive than your modesty. Besides, father has seen it all."

"Indeed I have," Odin acknowledged. "But I have never seen two people more in love with one another. You are going to eventually have to decide whether you want to return to Earth or not. In the meantime, we shall get clothing for you both. Loki, take her to your room. I doubt you'd let her stay anywhere else, anyways. If you do decide to make your stay more permanent, then we shall discuss the methods of your transformation."

"Yes father," he smiled down at the woman in his arms.

"Thank you Allfather," she whispered.

It was just beginning to be sunrise in Asgard. Loki thought more about what had transpired in the past week, and he decided that it was time for him to change for the better. He had wrongs that he needed to right, and because of the woman in his arms, he realized that he had what he needed all along.


End file.
